Seeing Double
by Chessrook44
Summary: Sakura is going to Twin Bells with Madison! But wait, didn't she promise to go to the Library with Nikki?


Seeing Double By Chessrook44 Whenever you see a "" at the beginning and a "" at the end of a sentence, it means that they're speaking in unison. (You'll see what I mean!)  
  
Sakura woke up on her own that day, and Kero was pretty surprised and confused by this. "What happened, nightmares again?"  
"No Kero, I was going to meet Madison at Twin Bells today!" Sakura said happily. Twin Bells was a toy shop in town.  
"Madison? But Sakura, two days ago you said you were going to meet Nikki at the Library!" Kero said.  
Sakura's face fell. "Oh. yeah. you're right. Now what am I going to do? I can't ditch one of them! What do I do?" Sakura thought about this for a minute, then said, "I know! I'll use Mirror! She can go with."  
"Nuh-uh Sakura, it won't work," Kero interrupted. "Your friends know you too well to be fooled by Mirror. I'm afraid you're stuck with this one."  
"Right." Sakura said, sadly. Suddenly, her face brightened. "I know! I know what I'll use!" Sakura transformed her staff and held out a card. "Sakura, what-" Kero didn't manage to finish his question, for a moment later the card's power was unleashed, and Sakura was surrounded by a blue- white light. A moment later the light tornado surrounding her seemed to double in size and Kero looked away to keep from being blinded. When he looked back, his mouth fell open and his eyes went large. There were now two Sakuras standing in front of him, each looking exactly the same. Both were standing in the same position, had the same looks on their faces, and both even had exact copies of the sealing wand!  
""Huh, I don't feel any different."" They said in perfect unison.  
"Uh, Sakura?" Kero asked, confused.  
""Yes, Kero?""  
Kero flew towards them and turned their heads towards each other. There was a moment when they stared at each other, and a moment later they let out a small, simultaneous shriek. ""It-it's. ME!"" They said, stunned.  
"Sakura," Kero asked. "Exactly which card did you use?"  
""Oh, er,"" They reached into their pocket and pulled out half a card. ""It was this one,"" they said. Then they realized they were only holding half. The card was split down the middle in a complicated wavy pattern. Then they realized they were only holding half. ""Huh? Where's the other half?"" Then they noticed that their other had the other half.  
"YOU USED TWIN?!?!" Kero screamed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?! IF SOMEONE SAW THE TWO OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME."  
""Kero, calm down!"" they said. ""At least it solves my problem. Now one of us can go with Madison, and the other with Nikki.""  
"Oh, fine. Just be careful! Oh, and the reason the card is split is to make it easier on you. When you want to return to being one Sakura, simply put the two halves together."  
""I'll go with Madison,"" they both said. ""No, I'm going with Madison! You're going with Nikki! Stop, I'M going with her!""  
"Here come the problems." Kero said. "I have a suggestion, er, you two. Oh, I don't think I'll ever get used to this."  
""A suggestion? You mean on how to choose who will go with Madison and who goes with Nikki?""  
"Yes." Kero flew over to Sakura's desk, opened a drawer, and took something out. "You'll roll a die. Higher number goes with Madison."  
""But which one of us goes first?""  
"Umm. you will," Kero said pointing to the one on his right. He gave the die to her and she rolled a 4. The other Sakura rolled and got a 2. But that still didn't settle another problem. How Kero would tell them apart. Kero flew back to Sakura's desk and took out a black marker. On the sleeve of the Sakura going with Madison, he made a vertical line. On the other Sakura, he made two. "Ok," he said. "Now you'll be known as Sakura 1, and you will be known as Sakura 2. That way, we can tell you apart." ""Good idea, Kero!""  
A little later, the doorbell rang and Kero flew down to look through the window and see who it was. He came back up saying it was Madison. Sakura 1 went downstairs and left with her, leaving Sakura 2 and Kero in Sakura's room. Not long after, Nikki arrived, and Sakura 2 left, leaving Kero alone. I hope nothing goes wrong. Kero thought.  
  
The day went along fine for Sakura 1. After browsing Twin Bells for a bit, Sakura 1 and Madison decided to go to the new mall that was just built. It was going fine, until.  
".So you see Sakura, I wanted to make you more costumes but I was out of fabric! I'm sure I can find what I need here."  
"Er, yeah, right MadisaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Sakura ended her statement with a scream, as she had just seen her other self walking with Nikki on the other side of the walkway.  
"Sakura, what happened? Are you alright?"  
"Er, ah, yeah, yeah I'm fine Madison, why wouldn't I be? Say I have to go to the bathroom. Do you need to go? Come on, let's go NOW." Sakura began to drag Madison towards the girl's room before she saw Sakura 2. When they got there, Sakura dragged Madison into a stall and closed and locked the door.  
"Sakura, what just happened out there? Why did you scream? And why the heck did you drag me in here- literally!?" Madison asked, confused.  
"Well, er, it's, ah, it's a nice stall, don't you think? I think it's very nice."  
"Sakura, are you trying to hide something from me?"  
Sakura looked nervous. "Who? Me? Of course not, Madison. You're my best friend! I'd never keep secrets from you!"  
"Sakura." Madison looked at Sakura firmly. It was all Sakura could take.  
"All right! I'll tell you!" And Sakura told Madison about what she had done. "You see, Madison? I didn't want to let you or Nikki down. I'm sorry."  
Someone knocked on the stall door. "Occupied," Madison said firmly. "Madison? Is that you?" came a voice on the other side. It was Nikki. Sakura made a mad scramble under the barrier between the stalls and Madison opened the door. "OH, hello Nikki. I didn't know you were here."  
"It's alright. I'll use another stall," Nikki said and she walked away. A moment later Madison saw Sakura walk into view, a nervous and frightened look on her face. A moment later, Madison heard a shriek from the stall next to her and poked her head out just in time to see Nikki say "Oops, ah, sorry Sakura!" and close the door. A moment later, a look of surprise came onto Nikki's face, and she opened the stall again and stared at the Sakura in the stall. Then she turned her head at the Sakura standing next to Madison. She stared back and forth, first at one and then the other, for several minutes. Madison and Sakura had never seen so many or so complicated a combination on any ones face. Confusion, surprise, joy, anger, and ones even they didn't know. There was no choice. The two Sakuras told Nikki everything. Nikki actually took it quite well, although seemed jealous. After they had finished telling Nikki the story, they apologized for fooling them. "Sakura, we're your friends. We understand if you made a mistake. You shouldn't have done something like this," Madison said. "Of course, if you hadn't, I wouldn't know about your powers," Nikki said.  
""Well, we might as well return to being one Sakura,"" the two Sakuras said. Sakura 1 pulled out her half of the card, but then noticed that Sakura 2 was having problems. "Oh, no!" She cried. "I lost the other half of the card!"  
"What? What do you mean you lost the other half! That would mean that."  
".we're stuck like this forever, I know!"  
""We have to find it! Let's split up and search for it!""  
They did, Madison went with Sakura 2 and Nikki went with Sakura 1. 3 hours later, Sakura 1 got a call on her cell phone. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Other Me, I have bad news. Get to the back of the mall immediately!"  
"OK, Other Me. I'll be right there."  
Sakura 1 and Nikki rushed over to see Sakura 2 pacing back and forth. "Finally! I found the card, Other Me."  
"Great! Where is it?"  
"Well, er, apparently someone found it on the ground and thought it was trash. And now." Sakura 2 pointed at a garbage truck. A moment later, the truck started to drive off. In panic, the others ran after it, as fast as they could. ""We'll never catch it this way! But we can't use magic in public!"" They shouted. "I think it's slowing down!" Nikki said as the truck turned a corner. It was then that Sakura 2 tripped on a pothole and fell down. The others helped her up, and they ran around the corner after the truck. A moment later, their mouths had hung open. A moment later, they pinched their noses in disgust. The stench was horrible! They had reached the Dump!  
"Now what?" Sakura 1 asked. "It'll take us days to sift through all this trash!"  
"I have an idea!" Sakura 2 said, and she transformed the staff and took out a card. "The Move card will bring it to us!"  
"You're right, Other Me! Try it!"  
Sakura 2 did. But nothing happened. She tried again and got the same results. "Something's wrong. I'll call Kero," Sakura 1 said. She did, and Kero picked up. Sakura told them what happened. "Well, Twin not only split up you, it also split up your magic and the cards' magic. You have to hit the card at the same time to make it work," Kero replied. "OK, thanks Kero, we'll try it."  
They did, and this time the magic worked. The card half appeared in front of Sakura 2 and, now that they had both halves, they went back to Sakura's house and went up to her room. Once up there, the two Sakuras faced each other.  
"I'll miss seeing Me all the time like this."  
"But we'll be in the same body, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. I wonder which of us is the original?"  
"We both are."  
"Good point. Are you ready?"  
"If you are, so am I!"  
"Right! Ok, let's do this."  
The two Sakuras brought the two halves together. As soon as they touched, the blue-white light surrounded them each, one tornado for each of them. A moment later the two tornados merged into one, and then it disappeared, leaving one Sakura, holding a complete card in her hand. "Wow! Sakura, that was so COOL! I wish I could see more magic!" Nikki exclaimed.  
"Wow, this feels weird," Sakura said.  
"What does?" asked Madison.  
"I have memories from both of me. if that makes any sense."  
"Yeah, that must feel strange, Sakura," Nikki said. Then, changing the subject, "Madison, you said you recorded all of Sakura's captures and transformations?"  
"Well, not all of them, but."  
"Do you think you could show me?"  
"Well. Sure Nikki! I'd really like to see what others think of my work!"  
And with that, Kero, Sakura, Madison, and Nikki left to go have popcorn and see a movie in Madison's private theatre in her home. 


End file.
